¿Tres son Multitud?
by Flamingori
Summary: La advertencia de "NO TOCAR" nunca ha sido mejor ignorada (2Mikoto x Reisi).


Creo que podría escribir toda mi vida sobre el MikoRei y nunca cansarme~

¿Qué veremos aquí?

. una droga de efectos extraños.

. dos Mikotos y un Reisi.

. un trío. No, espera, ¿se considera trío cuando son dos veces la misma persona?

* * *

**¿TRES SON MULTITUD?**

Éste había sido un día agotador para el SCEPTER4, un nuevo grupo criminal se había presentado en la ciudad con planes de dominar todo el contrabando y demás negocios turbios que se manejasen entre los edificios. Mala fue su suerte cuando el Rey Azul, junto a sus soldados, detuvo sus planes, confiscando la nueva droga que planeaban comercializar en los siguientes días por las calles.  
Temiendo que algún soldado curioso consumiera el producto, decidió llevarla a su casa, un lugar seguro donde dejarla hasta que las autoridades pertinentes decidieran qué hacer con ella; por una noche que la droga pasara en su cocina no iba a pasar nada, ¿cierto? Cuán equivocado estaba, cuán ingenuo había sido ese pensamiento… pues esa misma noche mientras dormía recibió la visita de otro monarca.

Mikoto, tras haber cenado con toda la confianza del mundo en una casa que no era la suya, suspiró desganado viendo la innecesaria cantidad de tés que el de gafas guardaba en sus armarios, tantas hierbas de colores no podían parecerle normales de ninguna de las maneras; aunque llamó su atención una cajita roja, tenía un papel por fuera escrito con instrucciones precisas:_ "no tocar. Especialmente tú, Suoh: NO LO TOQUES"_. Con una sonrisa abrió la caja, comprobando algo confundido que dentro habían más hojas de lo que creía era té… graso error, apenas lo tomó, su cuerpo pudo sentir los efectos inmediatos de la peligrosa sustancia.

Minutos después Reisi se removió en la cama, aún no estaba plenamente despierto, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba mal; suspiró, ¿por qué tenía tanto calor? Y justamente en una zona bastante íntima, las mantas hacían su trabajo de cubrirle, pero este sofoco no podía ser cosa de su abrigo, debía ser algo más.

— ¿Qué pasa? —murmuró abriendo sus ojos, no pudo ver mucho más que sombras y borrones hasta que se puso las gafas.

Estiró su mano hacia la derecha, cogiendo las lentes de su mesita; un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se vio obligado a jadear, ya se iba despertando y conocía muy bien este tipo de reacción, al igual que también sabía quién era el culpable de ella. Debía estar bajo la manta inclinado y bien entretenido en lo que hacía pues ni siquiera hablaba.

— S-suoh… —se sonrojó un poco escuchando su voz agitada—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor…, de separarte…? —logró decir entre suspiros mirando el bulto bajo la manta.

— ¿A quién se lo dices?

— ¿Ha…? ¿A quién se lo voy a decir si no es a ti…? —sin quererlo se había inclinado hacia delante, ¿qué estaba haciendo el otro ahí que se sentía tan malditamente bien?—. Suooh…

— Pervertido.

Chasqueó la lengua incorporándose un poco, se acomodó las gafas y apartó la manta que le cubría…, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe con lo que vio. Sí, esperaba encontrarse con el pelirrojo, pero sólo con uno, ¿por qué habían dos? Y precisamente realizando el mismo trabajo con la lengua, tras aquella visión le costó volver a la realidad, ¿acaso estaba soñando?

— ¿Pero qué…? —incluso aunque buscara, no podría dar una explicación para esto.

— Pensé que no ibas a despertar nunca —le dijo Mikoto, al menos uno de ellos, el otro seguía lamiendo el músculo que sujetaba en su mano.

— Pa-paara…

— No pienso parar en lo mejor, Munakata —ambos pelirrojos le sonrieron de la misma forma y fuerte fue el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Reisi en ese momento—: sólo estamos empezando.

Su jadeo se ahogó en el beso, le costaba asimilar el hecho de tener a uno besándole y el otro devorando una parte importante en su anatomía; se retorció, no supo cuándo uno de ellos se había sentado tras él, quizás en el mismo momento en que el segundo retiró su boca de donde estaba, arrancándole un leve suspiro de reproche.

— ¿Por qué te detienes entonces…? —preguntó aún un tanto molesto, ya le buscaría la lógica a esto más tarde, aunque la teoría de que era un sueño iba ganando fuerza, debía ser un extraño sueño por lo visto—. ¡Ah! —no, no lo era, un fuerte mordisco en su hombro le hizo ser consciente de que ésta era la realidad.

— Pervertido e impaciente, menudo rey que estás hecho, Munakata —los dos mayores se rieron a la vez, uno sentado en la cama con Reisi entre sus piernas y el otro de pie frente a ellos, comenzando a fumar mirando la escena.

— Supongo que podemos ir empezando ahora que estás bien despierto —dijo el que estaba sentado, una de sus manos trepó por el pecho del peliazul -quemando las telas que le cubrían- hasta que llegó a su boca, forzando que lamiera sus dedos.

Contra ellos se silenció el primer gemido, Reisi volvió a retorcerse sintiendo un visitante bastante duro y caliente haciéndose hueco en su interior. El gemido se repitió cuando sus caderas decidieron moverse siendo guiadas por una de esas manos que tan bien conocía; escuchó un grave suspiro en su oído seguido de una risita. Luego desvió la mirada de un lado al frente -recordando que en la habitación había alguien más-, allí estaba el Mikoto restante, no supo explicar el por qué, pero una fuerte corriente eléctrica le atravesó mirando sus ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada mientras que el otro pelirrojo comenzaba a moverse bajo él, comenzando a nublar su mente.

— Se te ve en la cara lo mucho que estás disfrutando, Munakata —apagó el cigarrillo contra el suelo, luego avanzó a la cama para quitarle las gafas— . No te hacen falta ahora, ¿cierto? —sonrió deslizando su lengua por su acalorado rostro, llegando en cuestión de segundos a su boca.

— Munakata, te vendrás enseguida si tiemblas de esa forma —el divertido comentario vino del primer Mikoto, ése que había marcado el ritmo contra sus caderas al mismo tiempo que mordía su oreja.

Reisi gimió cuando el beso terminó, sentía incluso alguna lágrima caer por sus mejillas, encargándose el pelirrojo de lamerlas entre beso y beso. Era de locos, podía sentir perfectamente las respiraciones de ambos pelirrojos mezclarse con la suya propia, un total de cuatro manos jugando con su cuerpo, dos bocas igual de ansiosas que le besaban o mordían…, cada vez lo entendía menos, pero no iba a negar lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando.

— Me pregunto si se correrá muy rápido ahora.

— Estoy seguro de ello.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó bastante confundido escuchando a los otros dos hablando entre ellos, el que tenía enfrente se acomodó varios mechones rojizos tras su oreja antes de inclinarse—. ¡E-espe… nn-oo…! —movió sus manos desesperado para detenerle, pero había olvidado su compañía; para aquel Mikoto no supuso ningún esfuerzo sujetar sus muñecas y retenerlas contra su pecho.

— Qué adorable, has vuelto a llorar, Munakata —sonrió lamiendo su mejilla.

A Reisi comenzaba a preocuparle lo bien que se sentía, ¿y cómo no cuando estaba siendo doblemente atendido por la misma persona? Ahora mismo no pensaba lógicamente…, de hecho en estos momentos se veía incapaz de pensar en algo más que no fuera en la ardiente boca que recibía gustosa su miembro, o la "espada" tan candente que le taladraba desde hacía un buen rato.

— Parece que ya vas a correrte —comentó el espadachín mordiendo con fuerza su cuello, naciendo en él una muy visible marca roja—. Y yo estoy lejos de quedar satisfecho, te lo aseguro —sonrió soltando sus manos, deslizando las suyas hasta sus muslos, separándolos un poco más.

— Debes estar hambriento, Munakata —decía esta vez el Mikoto que quedaba en pie, mirando que allí había espacio para uno más.

— Suoh…, borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara… —dijo Reisi mirándole, pataleaba por liberarse, pero el gesto resultaba inútil, no había forma de que pudiera derribar a dos reyes, y mucho menos en su condición actual.

— Justo aquí —el menor gimió, podía sentir la punta de la 2ª espada haciendo presión donde se refugiaba la primera.

— Su-suoh…, n-no sigas…

— Oh, qué amenazador —sus voces sonaron de nuevo al unísono, con el mismo tono burlón y crispando los nervios del azul.

— Intenta no volverte loco ahora, Munakata.

El gemido esta vez se camufló en un grito, la sensación era agridulce, placer por un lado y dolor por el otro; no tenía muy claro quién iba ganando la batalla, aunque cuando la primera embestida tuvo lugar pareció que el dolor resultó ganador de aquel intenso duelo. Algo temeroso comprobó que los repetidos besos y caricias que recibía lograban calmarle, de hecho a partir de cierto punto el dolor desapareció, quedaba quizá algún retazo de molestia, pero la sensación dolorosa del principio había desaparecido por completo. Y poca cosa podía hacer aparte de gemir, escuchando los jadeos de su doble acompañante nocturno.

Sentía demasiadas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, una se entretenía en su pecho, otra en su cadera, en su cuello y no podía pasar por alto la encargada de masturbarle. Lo mismo ocurría con los besos, se decidió por cerrar los ojos sintiendo besos y mordiscos por cada rincón de su cuerpo; ahora mismo se sentía más una presa entre dos leones que una persona. Llegó a perder incluso la noción del tiempo, ahogándose en el mar de sensaciones…, por sólo unos segundos admitió en voz alta que le gustaba todo esto, soltando un sincero gemido rogando por más, claro que luego ocultó como pudo el rostro, siendo consciente de lo vergonzosa que había sido esa confesión.

— Munakata, terminaré dentro.

— Yo tampoco me apartaré.

— N-noo… —espabiló escuchando sus voces, pero su propia queja apenas sonó audible, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ya gimiendo su nombre?

Suspiros, jadeos, gemidos, respiraciones aceleradas…, el ambiente en su habitación quedó realmente cargado. Se encontraba cogiendo aire aún en la misma posición, sintiendo todavía su interior invadido, ya no sólo por el pelirrojo y su copia -por llamarle de alguna forma- sino también por el semen de ambos; suspiraba agotado de sólo pensar en limpiar dicho desastre, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo. Así que entre refunfuños e insultos que no se molestó en disimular fue hasta el baño, mandando al inferno al Rey Rojo y diciéndole sin resto de amabilidad que se marchara.

Pero, por supuesto, Mikoto le había ignorado magníficamente, cuando Reisi volvió a su habitación -un poco adolorido por tanto ajetreo en su cuerpo- se encontró al pelirrojo acomodado en su cama mientras fumaba.

— ¿Qué haces todavía aquí, Suoh? —preguntó acomodando sus gafas—. ¿Y el otro?

— Yo intento dormir, y siento romper tu corazón pero el otro se ha ido —respondió divertido—. Parece que tras un rato el efecto desaparece.

— ¿Efecto? —le miró confundido, no sabía a qué se refería con eso—. ¿De qué efecto hablas?

— De un té raro tuyo.

Reisi ladeó la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos en un gesto pensativo, haciendo inventario mental de todas sus infusiones…, ¿qué podía catalogarse como "té raro" para Mikoto? No, la pregunta era: ¿qué té le da dichos resultados al cuerpo de alguien?

— No puede ser —sintió la bombilla iluminarse de golpe, salió del cuarto poniendo rumbo a los armaritos de su cocina, deseando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Mikoto se alzó de hombros, no le interesaba comprender ahora la situación; unos segundos más y terminó el cigarro ahora plenamente satisfecho, se acomodó en la cama boca arriba, estiró sus brazos bostezando y cerró los ojos escuchando los apurados pasos de Reisi.

— ¡Suoh Mikoto! —ese huracán azul le impidió el sueño, volvió a parpadear para verle arrodillado sobre él.

— ¿Cómo es posible que aún te queden ganas, Munakata? —preguntó divertido mirándole.

— Suoh Mikoto —se inclinó hacia él tirando de su camiseta, esta posición se le hacía terriblemente familiar a ambos—, ¿tú que entiendes por: "NO TOCAR"?

— Pensé que sería como su dueño, con él un 'no sigas' es un 'no te detengas', así que un 'no tocar' es 'tócame', ¿no es así? —sonrió, las mejillas de Reisi se habían sonrojado.

— ¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando?

— Te enfadarías si te dijera de qué tienes pinta ahora, Munakata —susurró antes de acabar con la ínfima distancia que les separaba, sintiendo un leve temblor en el cuerpo del otro.

— Eres imposible, Suoh —al separarse, Reisi soltó un muy largo suspiro desplomándose sobre él, vio que era inútil ponerse a discutir, el pelirrojo ni siquiera se iba a disculpar.

— ¿A qué se dedica el SCEPTER4 ahora? ¿Recogéis drogas para abrir un burdel o algo así?

— No digas estupideces —volvió a suspirar quitándose las gafas, se las dio a Mikoto y él las dejó en la mesita a su lado en la cama—. Ese "té raro", como tú lo llamas, era una nueva droga experimental que un grupo de criminales pretendía implantar en la ciudad. Aunque gracias a ti sé sus efectos, supongo que tu visita ha sido fructífera en ese aspecto —decidió pasar por el alto el cómo había descubierto sus efectos.

— Me sigue pareciendo más creíble lo del burdel.

— Piensa lo que quieras —poco a poco se había acomodado sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, disfrutando de su calidez.

— ¿Vas a dormir ahí?

— No aceptaré quejas, por tu culpa estoy en esta posición tan humillante —refunfuñó sujetando su ropa.

— No pensaba quejarme —rió—. Parecerás un pato mañana caminando.

— Suoh, cállate.

— O quizás un pollito.

— Suoh, en serio, cállate.

— Una rana es posible también.

— Suoh Mikoto.

— Das miedo cuando me llamas así.

— Tener esa reacción por tu propio nombre, no seas estúpido.

— Ahora eres tú quién está hablando.

Reisi le miró desde su pecho hecho una furia, sólo él era capaz de hacerle sentir ambos extremos en tan poco tiempo: placer y odio absolutos, era una sensación tan extraña que no sabía expresar apropiadamente con palabras.

— Esa mirada tan intensa me hace sentir incómodo, Munakata.

— ¿Quieres parar de una vez con las estupideces?


End file.
